Sentimientos
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: -"Sakura, creo que hay una chica que me gusta" -"Pues invitala a salir". Parece facil, pero para Sai todo es mucho mas complicado, sobre todo con Sasuke rondando por alli. Uff, q mal summary... One-shot SaiSaku


**Hola! Ultimamente ando un poco ocupada y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir nada nuevo. Y, dando vueltas por mi ordenador, encontre este one-shot SaiSaku q nacio en una tarde muy lluviosa mientras se supone q debia estudiar para un examen Lo revise un poco y tal cual, lo cuelgo. Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Sasuke habria vuelto a la aldea con Hinata ^^

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS**

El viento que soplaba ligeramente traía consigo pequeñas gotas de lluvia, que empezaban a escaparse de las nubes que cubrían el cielo por completo.

Sentada en una banca, Sakura miraba al cielo, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. No podía evitar que esos días grises la pusieran melancólica. Le hacían añorar el pasado y volver a pensar en aquello que le era inevitable reprimir. ¿Volvería a ver a Sasuke-kun?

Cuando los destellos de los relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo y escuchó el cercano sonido de los truenos, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más iba a tardar Sai.

El chico la había citado en el parque aquella tarde porque tenía que hablarle de algo importante, según él, aunque no quiso decir más. Sakura, intrigada, acudió a la cita, solo para descubrir que Sai llegaba tarde.

- Gomen, fea – escuchó una voz a su derecha.

La pelirrosa estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no lo vio llegar. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la banca con su típica sonrisa.

- Llegas tarde – le reprochó.

- Lo sé – dijo él – Pero tuve que acudir a una reunión urgente con ANBU.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – Sakura fue directa.

El chico se la quedó mirando y frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

- De algo importante. Dos cosas, en realidad.

- Adelante.

Sai miró al frente y empezó a hablar:

- Acabo de entrarme y aún es alto secreto, pero… De todos modos, Tsunade te lo contará enseguida. Aunque, no sé, creí que deberías saberlo…

- ¿De qué se trata, Sai?

- Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto. Ha regresado a Konoha.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión. Miró a Sai con la boca abierta, sin atreverse a creer en sus palabras, pero el chico continuaba mirando al frente, y de todos modos Sakura no habría podido descifrar la verdad o la mentira en ese rostro.

Tras unos pocos minutos de silencio total, Sakura pareció sobreponerse y preguntó:

- ¿Y qué más ibas a decirme?

- No creo que sea el mejor momento, dadas las circunstancias, pero por otra parte me costó mucho decidirme a hacer esto… - dijo Sai.

Esta vez sí que la miró a los ojos, y sonriendo como siempre le dijo:

- Sakura, hay… Alguien.

- ¿Nani? – dijo ella sin comprender.

- Hay una chica que me gusta – dijo el dibujante.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, una verdadera, de esas que hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraba y que en opinión de muchos, especialmente de cierto artista, hacían mucho más bello su rostro. Cogió a Sai de las manos y esperó que él siguiera hablando.

- Sakura, tú eres mi única amiga y la única que puede ayudarme a comprender… - dijo – No sé si ella esté enamorada de mí. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

A la chica pelirrosada le hizo gracia su expresión tan inocente y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

- Acércate a ella. Invítala a salir. Habla con ella. Y después bésala – aconsejó.

- ¿Estás segura? – dudaba el chico.

- Si siente lo mismo por ti, no se lo tomará a mal – lo tranquilizó ella.

Entonces, tan repentinamente que apenas pudo asimilarlo, sintió la presión de unos labios contra los suyos. Inconscientemente respondió, antes siquiera de que pudiera darse cuenta de que le estaba besando a él, a Sai. Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía reaccionar, y al contrario de lo que esperaba, dada su inexperiencia, el chico besaba muy bien.

Suavemente, Sakura rompió el contacto y se quedó mirando a Sai, perpleja y muy sonrojada. Él solo sonreía, pero su expresión no era alegre. Sakura encontró necesario dar una explicación y así lo hizo:

- Sai yo… No sé si pensar que tal vez tú estés confundiendo sentimientos… Y yo… Sasuke-kun ha vuelto y yo…

No sé lo que siento, pensó, antes de levantarse e irse corriendo acompañada por las primeras gotas de lluvia, dejando en el parque a un sorprendido y pensativo Sai.

-

-

Horas más tarde, la mente de Sakura aún era un verdadero caos, mientras trataba de comprender lo ocurrido esa tarde en el parque. Ella seguía enamorada de Sasuke-kun… ¿Verdad?

Y entonces… ¿Por qué no se había apartado cuando Sai la besó? Lo cierto es que le apreciaba muchísimo, casi tanto como si le conociera desde siempre pero… Esos sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella había sentido siempre por Sasuke-kun…

Aunque por otro lado, Sasuke-kun había pasado tanto tiempo lejos que los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior se habían ido desplazando dejando paso a un vacío… Que volvería a llenar de nuevo, ahora que había regresado… ¿No?

Pero cuando se enteró de que había vuelto, no se sorprendió ni la décima parte de lo que esperaba… Ni sintió ese familiar cosquilleo en el estómago, ni le dio un brinco el corazón… Nada.

Cansada de divagar y darle vueltas al asunto sin llegar a una conclusión, Sakura decidió irse a la cama. Cansada y malhumorada, pues odiaba no comprenderse a sí misma, no controlar sus propios sentimientos.

Llevaba ya puesto el vestido que usaba para dormir y estaba por meterse en la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Intrigada por saber quién podría ser a esas horas, fue a abrir, y esta vez su sorpresa sí fue enorme al encontrarse al Uchiha esperando en su puerta.

Sin siquiera saludar o pedir permiso, Sasuke entro en el piso, tan arrogante como siempre. La asombrada Sakura no podía menos que contemplarle sin poder decir palabra. ¿Desaparecía durante tres años y ahora se presentaba en su casa sin decir nada?

- Sakura – Sasuke le dirigió una mirada en la cual ella quedó atrapada.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun – apenas logró pronunciar su nombre - ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Cómo has estado? Yo…

Fue imposible que continuara ya que el Uchiha la hizo callar con un beso que pilló a Sakura de improviso. Sasuke la cogió de la nunca y la atrajo hacia sí, profundizando el beso. Lo cual provocó que ella al fin correspondiera y enredara las manos en su cabello negro, revolviéndolo.

Cuando Sasuke deshizo el beso, sin decir palabra cogió a Sakura de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que quedaron los dos sentados en el sofá de la pelirrosa. Una vez allí, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella a la vez que sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la chica.

Esta, por su parte, se sentía extraña. Tenía lo que siempre había deseado, pero increíblemente para ella, no sentía nada.

El moreno continuó con su tarea, atreviéndose a más, besando su cuerpo por todas partes.

Caricias vacías… Besos que se congelaban sobre su piel… La mente de Sakura le decía a gritos que parase, pero ella… Ella le dejó seguir, quería comprobar hasta que punto lo amaba… O no...

-

-

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes, que habían pasado a ser de un color tan oscuro que casi era negro. En el mismo parque, sentada en la misma banca, Sakura esperaba a la misma persona. Pero esta vez era ella quien lo había llamado.

Él hizo su aparición, con esa extraña sonrisa que a cierta pelirrosada le encantaba. Se sentó a su lado de nuevo y esperó a que ella hablara.

- Ayer Sasuke-kun vino a verme – dijo Sakura.

Sai no se esperaba que la conversación fuese a tratar sobre ese tema, pero continuó escuchando.

- Nos besamos – contó la chica pelirrosa.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Sai pensaba por qué ella le contaba esto, conociendo sus sentimientos. ¿Qué quería, hacerle daño? ¿Recordarle que a quien ella amaba no era él? Pero su deber como amigo era escuchar y alegrarse por ella, así que no dijo nada.

- Estuve a punto de pasar la mejor noche de mi vida – continuó la kunoichi.

En este punto, Sai tuvo que desviar la mirada y deshacer un momento su sonrisa, ya que no podía seguir fingiendo frente a ella. La chica hizo como si no lo notara.

- Me… Me alegro por ti, fea – le dijo Sai - ¿Y por qué no fue ayer la mejor noche de tu vida? – preguntó, interesándose como un buen amigo.

La respuesta de Sakura fue acercarse lentamente, poner su boca junto a su oído y decirle en voz baja:

- Porque quiero que tú seas el primero y el último.

Sai parpadeó varias veces, como si no estuviera seguro de haber escuchado bien, al tiempo que en su rostro aparecía un ligero tono rojo. La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella le escuchó decir ¿Por qué…?.

- Porque yo siento lo mismo que tú, tonto.

Sakura acercó su rostro al de Sai para poder besarle, porque efectivamente, había podido comprobar que ese chico a veces tan irritante, aparte de ser su amigo, era el único que le hacía sentir esas sensaciones que Sasuke-kun ya no conseguía provocarle.

En cuanto a Sai, jugueteaba con el cabello rosa de la chica mientras pensaba que había aprendido una cosa más. Había aprendido a diferenciar sentimientos.

Y descubrió que ese llamado amor era, sin duda, el mejor de todos.

* * *

**Bueno, pues eso fue todo! El final es un asco, lo se, pero en ese momento no se me ocurrio nada mejor u.ù**

**Ah, casi se me olvida! Gracias a todas las personas q se pasaron por mi otro fic NaruSaku, "Promesa". Estoy muy coentnta, de verdad ^^**

**Y ya saben... Si les gusto dejen un review, y sino tambien, para decirme en q debo mejorar o si debo dedicarme a la cria del esparrago xD**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
